


Domination

by MeridaB



Category: Dix pour cent | Call My Agent! (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: Une petite fanfiction sur les fantasmes inavoués d'une certaine Elise Formain sur notre Agent préférée, Andréa Martel. Enjoy.
Relationships: Andréa Martel / Elise Formain
Kudos: 1





	Domination

« Toi et Andréa, vous êtes l’exact opposé. »

Les mots de Gabriel tournent en boucle dans la tête d’Elise Formain, tant et si bien qu’elle n’a pas réussi à se concentrer sur son travail de toute la journée... Pourtant, elle a désespérément besoin de planifier son ultime « coup de pute », comme on appelle cela dans le vernaculaire des agents, et il lui faut faire vite.

ASK va couler, quoi qu’il lui en coûte, et ce n’est qu’une question de jours. Ce ne sont pas tant les talents qui l’intéressent… Si elle veut être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, sa seule et unique motivation, c’est de balayer cet air d’autosuffisance du visage de sa rivale, et pour arriver à ses fins, tous les moyens sont bons. Elle se fiche pas mal que Gabriel Sardat la rejoigne chez Starmedia. Tout ce qu’elle sait, c'est que c’est le meilleur moyen de réduire Andréa à néant.

  * Maman ? On mange quoi ce soir ?



Elle lève la tête.

  * Je ne sais pas mon ange… Va voir ta soeur, et décidez-vous ensemble… Elle commandera quelque chose… Tiens, prends ma carte bleue.
  * D’accord…
  * Attends…



Elle retient son fils par le bras, puis elle prend son visage dans le creux de sa main.

  * Je t’aime, tu sais… énormément



Le petit garçon lui adresse un regard écarquillé.

  * Ca va maman ? T’as l’air bizarre ce soir… C’est à cause de la femme de l’autre jour ?



Et voilà… Andréa refait surface… Omniprésente, exaspérante, obsédante… en un seul mot, insupportable, et, Elise est bien obligée de le concéder, franchement brillante. Sans parler de son culot sans bornes et de son tempérament sanguin qui la rendent complètement folle depuis qu’elle a rejoint ASK.

Elle n’en revient toujours pas qu’Andréa l’ait suivie jusque chez elle pour régler leurs comptes. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s’y attendre ; après tout c’était bien là Andréa Martel dans toute sa splendeur… Pleine de bonnes intentions mais impulsive et irréfléchie, là où Elise est immorale et sait faire preuve d’une préméditation indéfectible et d’un sang-froid à toute épreuve. C’est grâce à cela qu’elle va prendre le dessus sur Andréa, elle en a la certitude.

« Andréa n’est pas une lesbienne refoulée. »

La encore elle se fiche de Gabriel, et de la piètre opinion qu’il a d’elle, plus encore. En fait, ce qui la chiffonne – ENORMEMENT - c’est qu’il a raison.

Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu’elle se demande l’effet que cela ferait si Andréa Martel se décidait enfin à la plaquer contre le mur pour éclater cette bulle de tension sexuelle qui les emprisonne et se fait un peu plus oppressante chaque jour. C’est Andréa qu’elle veut. Elle la veut nue, et elle la veut partout, et surtout, partout en elle.

  * Maman, on commande des pizzas. Tu en veux ?
  * Non merci. Maman va prendre une douche.



L’eau tiède sur le corps d’Elise lui fait l’effet d’un gros câlin, et ses muscles se détendent presque immédiatement. Elle ferme les yeux pour mieux apprécier l’eau qui déferle sur sa peau nue.

On frappe à la porte de son bureau. Trois coups secs et péremptoires qui ne laissent planer aucun doute quant à l’identité de la nouvelle venue. Le cœur d’Elise s’emballe.

Andréa entre dans la pièce sans attendre d’y avoir été conviée. Elise, qui s’est levée fait un bon en arrière, et c’est avec stupeur qu’elle réalise qu’elle est acculée à son bureau. La seule échappatoire, c’est la porte, mais Andréa, telle une lionne impétueuse se dresse sur son passage. Andréa avec ses mèches de miel en bataille, sa chemise en jean déboutonnée sur sa poitrine quasi-inexistante, son éternel slim noir qui épouse ses jambes interminables à la perfection, et son regard dans lequel dansent des flammes.

Elise savonne son corps ruisselant, sa nuque, ses seins, son ventre… Un soupir d’aise lui échappe, lorsque ses doigts passent entre les lèvres de son sexe, effleurant son clitoris palpitant de désir.

  * Tu es vraiment la personne la plus ignoble que j’aie jamais rencontrée, lui siffle Andréa.



Une chaleur sulfureuse imprègne le visage d’Elise. C’est d’une voix sèche qu’elle rétorque :

  * Je prends cela pour un compliment. 
  * Jamais Gabriel ne te sera loyal comme il m’est loyal. J’espère que tu en as bien conscience.
  * Certes, mais toi, contrairement à moi, tu n’as plus d’associé. Toi... tu n’es plus rien.



En un instant, Andréa franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent. Elise peut sentir son corps contre le sien, son souffle tépide sur son visage déjà brûlant, et elle s’abandonne à la contemplation de la tempête qui fait rage dans ses yeux. L’oxygène semble avoir quitté la pièce et ses poumons, et elle doit se forcer à masquer son souffle haletant. La blonde se penche vers elle et lui siffle dans l’oreille :

  * Tu sais quoi, Formain ? Je te baise. Je te baise comme la petite salope répugnante que tu es. Et tu détestes ça, parce que tu jouis, et tu ne m’en détestes que plus.
  * Alors vas-y, murmure Elise, sur un ton de défi, puis elle écarte ses jambes pour Andréa.



Un gémissement de plaisir échappe à Elise. L’eau sur son corps lui fait l’effet de mille caresses, mais c’est de la torture des doigts d’Andréa dont elle fantasme, et les morsures de sa bouche que son corps réclame.

Andréa l’étouffe avec sa langue dans un baiser bestial et destructeur. Elise en profite pour mordre la lèvre inférieure de la blonde jusqu’au sang. Andréa pousse un grognement de douleur tandis que sa partenaire se délecte du sang qui perle sur sa chair écarlate.

Elles interrompent leur baiser. Elise plonge un regard d’obsidienne dans l’azur des yeux d’Andréa, où se lisent désir et dégout mêlés.

  * Je te hais, lui susurre-t’elle avant de pincer son lobe entre ses dents.
  * Tu es abjecte…



Elise pousse un petit cri. Sans prévenir, Andréa a pénétré quatre doigts à l’intérieur d’elle.

  * … et vachement mouillée. Je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d’effet.



Etourdie par le plaisir, la brune parvient à reprendre ses esprits lorsqu’elle voit le sourire goguenard qui se délinée sur le visage de sa partenaire. D’une main, elle lui claque la fesse de toutes ses forces, et elle profite de l’effet de surprise qu’elle a produit pour faire sauter le bouton de son jean et baisser la fermeture.

  * Tu vas jouir avant moi Andréa, je t’en fais la promesse.



Une lutte pour la dominance s’engage entre les deux femmes. Le sexe avec Andréa est sauvage, brutal, mais au combien plus satisfaisant que tout ce qu’elle a vécu avec ses partenaires précédents. Bientôt leurs corps ne font plus qu’un. Les doigts pénètrent, pincent et griffent avec appétence, les bouches mordent et goûtent tout ce qui se présentent à elles, et les vêtements semblent tomber d’eux même au sol, tandis que le frottement de la peau contre la peau embrase leurs deux corps et les consume.

L’orgasme est simultané et animal, à l’instar de leurs ébats. Elise sent son cœur s’arrêter, son corps trembler frénétiquement au rythme des vibrations du corps de sa partenaire, et elle perd la notion de temps et d’espace pendant un moment de jouissance qui lui semble interminable.

  * Pourquoi on n’a pas fait ça avant ? demande Elise, reprenant sa respiration à grand peine.



Les deux femmes rient. Les ecchymoses fleurissent sur leurs corps nus allongés côte à côte, à même le sol, offrant un contraste saillant avec la rougeur des coups et griffures qui marbrent leur peau.

  * La prochaine fois, j’emmène mes petits joujoux. Colette les déteste, mais je pense que toi tu vas kiffer.



Elise ouvre des yeux encore ivres des délices de l’orgasme. Gabriel a raison sur un point, elle est bien lesbienne, mais refoulée, plus pour longtemps.


End file.
